


You Father Says These Things To You!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Harris is a dick, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Stiles is naughty, oh my
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Mr. Harris reads some very inappropriate texts he finds on Stiles phones. Stiles has a great time.





	You Father Says These Things To You!

**Author's Note:**

> stiles is 19 in this fic!! basically my head cannon is that stiles was held back two years in elementary school (one year from struggling with ADHD, one year after his mom got sick and died) so this is NOT underage!!

Stiles was _tired_ , a little annoyed but mostly just tired. Having a boyfriend is cool. Having a supernatural boyfriend is really cool. Having a human boyfriend is also cool. Having a hunter boyfriend is also really cool. Having two cool boyfriends is the coolest. Most of the time.

Last night was a long night of _very_ satisfying sex in which he received _multiple_ orgasms and was so not complaining about that. He was complaining because he hadn’t fallen asleep until three in the fucking morning, which is fine when you’re a grown man with 1. No job, or 2. Weird hours you chose. Stiles was neither. He was 3. A highschool student who had to wake up six in the fucking morning.

He was also _sore_ , because yes, four hours of anal sex is nice an all, on a Saturday with nothing planned on the Sunday. Not on a fucking _Tuesday_! Stiles was so preoccupied angrily texting this to his two boyfriends that he didn’t even notices Mr. Harris creep behind him and grab his phone of his hand, slapping Stiles hands away when he tried to grab it.

“What, may I ask, is so important that you would rather do than listen to my lesson?” Mr. Harris asks with a sneer, “Maybe the whole class would like to know?”

Stiles was about to protest, was going to complain, but those texts? Oh yeah, Harris could read them. Maybe he’d die with embarrassment?

“Let’s see,” Harris began, moving to the front of the class and holding the phone close to his face, “I am insanely sore and it is all your fault. From Daddy, that is entirely unfair, I only had a go twice it was Peter who couldn’t be sated, To Daddy, it literally feels like my asshole is still open, you’re too thick.” Harris drops the phone at this point, face incredibly red as his gaze snaps up to Stiles who's just sitting there staring right back, “Mr. Stilinski! You _father_ says these things to you!”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Stiles groans, “That’s my boyfriend.”

And at the same time Erica snickers and says, “Well it’s someone's father.”

“Mrs. Reyes!” Harris roars, looking completely taken aback and thoroughly disgusted.

“Just be glad you didn’t read the stuff my other boyfriend texted me. He is _really_ kinky.” Stiles said with a smirk.

“Mr. Stilinski and Mrs. Reyes please make you way to the office!”

“Uh, yeah no can do dude.” Stiles says, walking up and grabbing his phone, “Perks of dating older dudes. Boyfriend number two is a pretty awesome lawyer, and like I’m nearly certain at least _something_ you just did was illegal,” Stiles plops back into his seat, fist pumping Erica on the way, “So, I’m just gonna stay, but feel free to continue you lesson.”

Harris doesn’t bother him again. Peter buys him a new computer for being such a good boy and threatening his teacher. Chris gives him a blowjob. Both gifts are well appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
